Summer Afternoon
by Rose Whip Lash
Summary: Rose, Kagome, Tai, and Botan are trapped inside a basement full of bishies. No, not a torture, but what will happen when they play spin the bottle with truth or dare added in? Will emotions flare, or hearts be broken?EDIT!: THIS IS AN OLD STORY, I APOLOGI
1. First Spin

This is a YYH/RK/INU spin the bottle/truth or dare fanfiction. If you review me some Dare ideas, that'd be great!  
  
(Characters so far are Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kagome, Botan, and Kenshin.)  
  
Rose: Ok all, this is spin the bottle.  
  
Yusuke: Woohoo! Let's get it on! ::Smirks at me::  
  
Sesshoumaru: This is pathetic. I do not know why I am here.  
  
Rose: Because I asked you? ::Rolls eyes at Yusuke::  
  
InuYasha: She's got you there brother. ::Laughs::  
  
Miroku: Hey Rose, can I ask you something?  
  
Rose: Yes, what is it?  
  
Miroku: ::Whispers something in my ear::  
  
Rose: ::Blushes badly:: NO! BAKA! ::Slaps him::  
  
Kenshin : ::Anime falls over:: What did he ask?  
  
InuYasha: I bet I know. Asked you to bear his children?  
  
Rose: ::Nods::  
  
Kagome: Don't feel bad Rose, he's asked me many times.  
  
Rose: ::Smiles::  
  
Botan: At least he hasn't groped you yet.  
  
Kagome: True!  
  
Yusuke: Can I spin it nowwwwww!?! If I'm lucky, I'll get you, Rose.  
  
Rose: ::Blushes:: Go ahead.  
  
Kurama: ::Walks in with Hiei:: Hello.  
  
Rose: Kurama! Hiei! Hi! We were just about to start, want to play?  
  
Kurama: Sure, why not. ::Sits next to me::  
  
Rose: ::Smiles slightly::  
  
Hiei: I do not want to play a baka ningen game.  
  
Yusuke: Come on Hiei, you know you want to kiss Rose.  
  
Hiei: Hn... ::Sits between Kurama and Kagome::  
  
Kenshin: Go ahead Yusuke. Spin it.  
  
Botan: SPIN SPIN!  
  
Yusuke: Ok ok! ::Spins it::  
  
All: ::Watches it go around and around, then slows to a stop in front of Botan::  
  
Rose: ::Giggles:: Ok, kiss, dare, or truth.  
  
Yusuke: TRUTH!  
  
Botan: Hey! I'm not that ugly!  
  
Rose: Who said you were Botan?  
  
Botan: Awww! Thanks!  
  
Rose: ::Smiles:: Sooooo, what's his truth Botan?  
  
Botan: ::Thinks:: Do you like me Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Ummm....uhh....not really...  
  
Botan: ::Looks sad::  
  
Kenshin: Well Botan, it's your turn to spin.  
  
Miroku: Yes, spin.  
  
InuYasha: ::Watches quietly::  
  
Botan: ::Takes it and spins it::  
  
Kurama: ::Eyes look thoughtful::  
  
Hiei: What is it fox? (A.N.- =telekenisis.)  
  
Kurama: Nothing.... ::Looks at my hand next to his::  
  
Rose: ::Watching, feels a hand on mine:: ::Looks down to see Kurama's hand on mine:: ::Blushes::  
  
Kurama: ::Blushes softly, but doesn't move his hand::  
  
Yusuke: Action for Kurama!!!!! ::Points to him::  
  
Miroku/InuYasha/Kenshin/Kagome/Botan/Hiei/Sesshoumaru: ::Look over::  
  
Kagome: Aww! So sweet!  
  
Rose: ::Blushes::  
  
Botan: Look! It's stopping!  
  
All: ::Watches it end on InuYasha::  
  
InuYasha: What!? Me!?  
  
Rose: ::Giggles:: Guess so! Now, Botan, dare, kiss, or truth?  
  
Botan: ::Thinks:: Kiss.  
  
InuYasha: WHAT!?!?  
  
Yusuke: ::Laughs:: Ha ha!  
  
Kurama: She did choose kiss InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: ::Sighs:: Alright... ::Leans in::  
  
Botan: ::Kisses him softly::  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Says coldly:: Look at my little brother. Kissing.  
  
InuYasha: ::Looks at him:: Ha ha. At least I don't dream about kissing a little ningen!  
  
Sesshoumaru: LEAVE RIN OUT OF THIS!  
  
InuYasha: How did you know I was talking about Rin if I didn't say a name?  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Glares at him::  
  
Kagome: InuYasha! Sit!  
  
InuYasha: ::Falls to the ground:: Ow! Kagome!  
  
All except Sesshoumaru: ::Laughs::  
  
Rose: Well, InuYasha, it's time for you to spin it.  
  
InuYasha: ::Sits up, rubbing chin:: Ow.....okay. ::Spins the bottle::  
  
All: ::Watches it::  
  
Kurama: ::Laughs softly as it lands on Hiei:: Looks like you have an admirer Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
InuYasha: TRUTH!!!!  
  
Rose: Then pick one.  
  
InuYasha: ::Smirks:: Do you, Hiei, like Rose?  
  
Hiei: I do not need to answer that.  
  
Botan: Oh you do Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ::Sighs:: ::Mumbles something::  
  
InuYasha/Sesshoumaru/Kurama: ::Laughs, and in Sesshoumaru's case, slightly::  
  
Rose: What? What did he say?  
  
Kurama: Nothing Rose.  
  
InuYasha: Oh I doubt it.  
  
Hiei: Don't you dare InuYasha.  
  
Rose: Ooooh...  
  
Kenshin: Your turn to spin it Hiei.  
  
Hiei: ::Nods, and spins it:: ::Watches it slowly::  
  
::The bottle lands on me::  
  
Rose: Oh?  
  
Hiei: ::Smiles slightly, then replaces it with a scowl::  
  
InuYasha: Look Hiei, look who it landed on!  
  
Hiei: BAKA HANYOU!  
  
Rose: ::Laughs::  
  
Botan: Aww! Well, kiss, dare, or truth?  
  
Will Hiei kiss me, give me a dare or truth!? Find out next chappie! 


	2. The Kiss

Well, I hope you guys liked my first chappie!  
  
Hiei: Well...Ummm...Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Yes?  
  
Hiei: What should I choose?  
  
Kurama: ::Shrugs:: It is your choice.  
  
Kenshin: It seems that he is having a hard time deciding, that it does.  
  
Botan: It does Kenshin. ::Says as pokes the now sleeping Yusuke::  
  
Kagome: ::Nods::  
  
InuYasha: Well, the little squirt better pick soon.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Why? It's not like you have anything else to do. ::Says as he sits cross-legged on the floor, arms folded::  
  
InuYasha: Ha ha Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku: Are you sure Rose? Pleeease?  
  
Rose: LECHER! ::Slaps him::  
  
Miroku: ::Falls backward:: ;;;  
  
All except Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Rose: ::Laughs::  
  
Hiei: ::Mumbles something::  
  
Kurama: I couldn't catch that.  
  
Hiei: I'm sure you did fox.  
  
Kurama: I swear! I didn't. ::Throws a glance at Rose::  
  
Hiei: I choose....  
  
Rose: Yes?  
  
All: ::Leans in to hear::  
  
Hiei: ::Sighs:: Dare!  
  
Botan: Is that all?! You know you want to kiss her!  
  
Hiei: ::Glares at her::  
  
Kagome: Is this true Hiei?  
  
InuYasha: Kagome, why must you ask him!?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
InuYasha: ::Falls::  
  
Botan: Can you pick the dare for him Kagome? (A.N.-I don't remember who spun Hiei. Review and tell me?) ::Says as she laughs, watching InuYasha stand up::  
  
Kagome: Ummm...Oh! I have one, but I need to wait for more guys.  
  
Botan: ::Giggles:: I can't wait!  
  
Hiei: I can read your mind Kagome, and I will not do that.  
  
Kurama: ::Sighs:: Hiei, ::Whispers something in his ear::  
  
Hiei: Ok, I will.  
  
Rose: ::Laughs:: Ok, I need to spin ne?  
  
Sesshoumaru: That is the rule of the game.  
  
Rose: Ha ha. Shuddap'! ::Takes it and spins it::  
  
All: ::Watches carefully::  
  
::It lands on Kurama::  
  
Kurama: ::Smiles:: Well well.  
  
Rose: ::Blushes softly::  
  
Botan: ::Laughs:: Ooooh! Lovebirds!  
  
InuYasha: They are?  
  
Kagome: ;;; It's a figure of speech.  
  
InuYasha: Oh.  
  
Kenshin: It seems that it is now Kurama's turn. What do you choose Miss Rose?  
  
Rose: I...I decide to let Kurama cho- ::Is cut off by Kurama kissing me::  
  
Kurama: ::Eyes closed, kisses me gently::  
  
Rose: ::Closes eyes::  
  
Kurama: ::Pulls back, smiling gently:: Kiss...  
  
Rose: ::Smiles dreamily:: I guess so...  
  
Kagome/Botan: ::Laughs::  
  
Rose: ::Blushes softly::  
  
Kenshin: ::Smiles:: Kurama took you up on that offer of yours Miss Rose.  
  
Kagome: Rose, can I talk to you? Outside?  
  
Rose: Oh, sure. ::Stands, and follows Kagome::  
  
Kagome: ::As we get outside:: You like him don't you?  
  
Rose: Who!?  
  
Kagome: ::Sighs:: Kurama! You like him! I've seen the way you look at him.  
  
Rose: I... ::Blushes and turns around, arms folded:: ::Looks out at the reflection of the moon on the lake's waters::  
  
Kagome: Yes....?  
  
Rose: ::Smiles:: I do like him.  
  
Kagome: ::Squeals happily:: I knew it! I've got to tell him!  
  
Rose: NO! You cannot tell him! Please!  
  
Kagome: Oh...why?  
  
Rose: I don't want him to know. Not yet.  
  
Kagome: But...it seems he likes you, I mean, he did kiss you.  
  
Rose: True, but...You never know.  
  
Kagome: ::Sighs:: Alriiiight. Can I at least ask him if he likes you?  
  
Rose: Sure! Please do!  
  
Kagome: ::Smiles:: Ok then.  
  
Meanwhile, inside.  
  
InuYasha: Kurama!!! It seemed you got some action!  
  
Kurama: I...I guess so.  
  
Yusuke: ::Yawns and wakes up:: What? What happened?  
  
Hiei: Hn. Detective, if you were awake, you would have known.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Leave me alone! I was tired!  
  
Hiei: Of wishing Rose would kiss you.  
  
Yusuke: Yea....so?! It's not like you had the chance!  
  
Hiei: ::Falls silent::  
  
Kenshin: Actually Yusuke, Hiei did have the chance. He just chose dare.  
  
Yusuke: Wow....Hiei, you like her right?  
  
Hiei: ::Glares at Botan:: You better say silent onna. I do...why?  
  
Yusuke: Then why not kiss her?!  
  
Botan: Hiei has honor, unlike some other people I know...  
  
Yusuke: Ha.....wait.....HEY!  
  
All except Hiei, Sesshoumaru and Yusuke: ::Laughs::  
  
Sesshoumaru: I hope you know I am only here because Rose asked me to be.  
  
Botan: ::Sighs:: Don't tell me you like her too?!  
  
Sesshoumaru: As a....friend. She said someone was coming that I do like.  
  
Botan: Oh? And....  
  
Sesshoumaru: And she is none of your business.  
  
Botan: ::Hisses like a cat:: Sorry!  
  
InuYasha: You like someone puppy-sama!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Do not call me that...  
  
InuYasha: Oh, do you prefer Fluffy!?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do not prefer either.  
  
InuYasha: ::Laughs::  
  
Kenshin: Just be glad Miss Kagome isn't here to tell you to sit InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: ::Hushes up::  
  
Kenshin: ::Laughs::  
  
Yusuke: But what happened?! Tell me!  
  
Miroku: Kurama kissed Rose.  
  
Yusuke: ::Mouth falls open::  
  
Kurama: ::Smiles gently:: Be careful Yusuke, you're letting the flies in.  
  
Yusuke: You mean, KURAMA kissed ROSE!?  
  
Miroku: That is what I said.  
  
Yusuke: ::Folds arms:: No fair.  
  
Kurama: ::Laughs::  
  
Outside  
  
Kagome: Well, we should go back inside. You look cold.  
  
Rose: I am actually. ::Shivers slightly::  
  
Kagome: ::Giggles:: You can always ask for Kurama's jacket...  
  
Rose: KAGOME! Stop teasing me...  
  
Kagome: ::Laughs:: Ok ok, it's out of my system. For now.  
  
Rose: ::Rolls eyes and laughs, walking inside::  
  
Kurama: ::Looks up:: Rose, are you cold?  
  
Rose: Yes, why?  
  
Kurama: ::Stands:: Here. ::Takes his jacket off and slides it on my shoulders::  
  
Rose: ::Blushes:: Thank you Kurama. ::Holds the front closed with hands::  
  
Kagome: ::Bursts out laughing::  
  
Kurama: Hm? Did I miss something?  
  
Kagome: No Kurama. ::Laughs::  
  
Rose: ::Smiles and sits back down:: whose turn?  
  
Yusuke: ::Grumbles:: Kurama's.  
  
Kagome: What's wrong with him?  
  
Sesshoumaru: He's upset because Kurama got to kiss Rose.  
  
Kagome: ::Rolls eyes:: Boys.  
  
Yusuke: Ha ha.  
  
Rose: ::Smiles::  
  
InuYasha: Spin it Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Alright. ::Spins the bottle::  
  
All: ::Watch it::  
  
::It lands on Kurama again::  
  
Kurama: Wait a minute, should I re-spin it?  
  
Botan: No, you should choose dare or truth.  
  
Yusuke: Don't forget kiss!  
  
Hiei: Detective I don't think Kurama could kiss himself.  
  
Yusuke: Oh...true.  
  
Kurama: ::Smiles:: Dare. Who will give me one?  
  
Kagome: I will! You can do the same one as Hiei! But we need one more guy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Sighs and stands:: To get this dare over with, I will do it.  
  
Kagome: ::Giggles:: Rose, can we do this...? ::Whispers something in my ear::  
  
Rose: ::Blushes and nods:: Sure.  
  
Botan: I want to know! Fill me in!  
  
Kagome: ::Whispers to her::  
  
Botan: ::Laughs:: Yes!  
  
Kagome: I dare you three to model yourselves in your underwear!  
  
Kurama: ::Eyes widen::  
  
Sesshoumaru: I will not!  
  
Rose: Oh come now, I can always tell 'her' to not come, I have her on speed dial... ::Finger wavers over a button on cell phone::  
  
Sesshoumaru: ::Sighs:: Fine. I will.  
  
Botan: That was cruel Rose...I approve!  
  
Kagome: Will you do it Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Only if Yusuke does it with me.  
  
Yusuke: What!? NO!  
  
Rose: Oh come on Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Well...only if InuYasha will.  
  
InuYasha: No way.  
  
Kagome: Come on, Pleeease?  
  
InuYasha: ::Stares at her, then sighs:: Fine. I will. ::Stands::  
  
Rose: Kenshin? Miroku? Will you?  
  
Kenshin: I...  
  
Miroku: Only if Kenshin will.  
  
Kenshin: I don't want to.  
  
Rose: Please?  
  
Kenshin: ::Looks at Kagome, Botan and I::  
  
Kagome/Botan/Rose: ::Puppy faces::  
  
Kenshin: ::Sighs:: Alright... ::Stands::  
  
Botan: That means all the guys are doing it!  
  
Kurama: Yes, and that means you will need to watch.  
  
Rose: ::Blushes:: I forgot.  
  
Botan: Sure you did.  
  
Guys: ::Walks into different rooms::  
  
Botan: ::Giggles:: I can't wait!  
  
Kagome: I bet Rose can't either.  
  
Rose: ::Blushes::   
  
Will the guys actually go through with it? Or will they chicken out? Find out next chapter! Review please! I NEEEEEEED dares!  
  
Lady Taishya: You write awesome stories! Keep going!  
  
Allen: Love ya' baby.  
  
rebelstarchick: Hiya! 


	3. BOXER BOYS!

Ok, I am soooo bored, so I decided to write another chapter.

Rose: ::Sits, wearing Kurama's jacket:: I have to say, I'm nervous.

Botan: About?

Kagome: Seeing Kurama in his boxers.

Botan: IF he wears boxers, that is.

Kagome: ::Giggles:: Oh! I never thought about that! But I bet Rose wouldn't mind either way.

Rose: Shush! They may be listening!

Kagome: Pfft. Who cares? You like him, and he likes you. That's that.

Botan: ::Laughs:: I myself wouldn't mind seeing Hiei.

Rose: ::Says absentmindedly:: He wears boxers.

Botan/Kagome: ;;;;;

Botan: How do you know that?!

Rose: He told me.

Kagome: Daaaang, you get around!

Rose: ::Smiles softly::   
Inside the room before the living room  
(Where the guys are)

Yusuke: ::In bright red boxers:: ::Listening through the door:: Ooooh Kurama! She likes you! Kurama: ::Wearing light green boxers:: Hm? Who?

Yusuke: Duh...Rose! She likes you!

InuYasha: Oh yippee for him. Meanwhile, we all look like idiots in front of the girls! ::Gestures to his plain white boxers::

Sesshoumaru: ::Still wearing clothes:: Hmm...I don't think I want to do this...

Hiei: Hn. ::Walks over, black boxers on:: You have no choice. Sesshoumaru: No, I have a reason. InuYasha: Yea, he doesn't wear anything.

Miroku: ;;;;; You cannot be serious...

Sesshoumaru: ::Doesn't say anything.

InuYasha: ::Laughs::

Kenshin: ::Comes over wearing pink boxers::

Yusuke: Dude, pink?

Kenshin: So? Kurama: ::Spins a rose idly in his fingers:: 'She likes me...' ::He thought, smiling gently:: Well, what are we waiting for?

Yusuke: ::Looks at him, mouth open:: You actually are going through with this? And what's that rose for?

Kurama: ::Shrugs:: It is a dare after all, we must.You'll see.

Miroku: ::Wearing gray boxers:: He is correct I'm afraid.

Sesshoumaru: I will go out. ::Walks out to Botan, Kagome, and I::

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!? Why aren't you... Sesshoumaru: ::Sits behind me:: Botan: Ooooh! I get it! Kagome: ::Giggles:: Me too.

Rose: Immature. ::Smiles though::  
::Yusuke's voice echoes from the door:: Now presenting, HIEI!

Hiei: ::Stumbles out of the door, and glares at Yusuke:: ::Walks close to the girls, and then leans against the wall:: Hn. Girls: ::Claps::

Botan: ::Whistles:: Go Hiei! Hiei: ::Rolls eyes::  
::Yusuke's voice once again echoes:: INUYASHA! Girls: ::Claps::

InuYasha: ::Walks out:: I cannot believe I'm doing this...

Kagome: ::Blushes and falls backwards:: InuYasha: Kagome? Rose: ::Laughs:: Botan: ::Picks her up:: Kagome, it's just InuYasha.

Sesshoumaru: Pathetic.

MIROKU! Girls: ::Claps:: Miroku: ::Walks out slowly, blushing;: I'm not sure this is very wise for a man of my stature...

Botan: What? Of a lecher?

Miroku: Ha ha.

KENSHIN!

Kenshin: ::Blushing, walks out:: Girls: ::Claps::

Rose: ::Smiles at him:: Nothing to be ashamed of Kenshin... ::Looks him over:: Absolutely nothing...

Kenshin: ::Blushes::  
KURAMA!

Kurama: ::Walks out, rose in fingers::

Rose: ::Eyes widen and stares at him, clutching his jacket::

Kurama: ::Smiles gently, and leans down to me:: Here... ::Hands me the rose:: Rose: ::Takes it, smelling it's fragrance:: Kagome: ::Mysteriously recovers:: Awww! So cute! Rose: ::Blushes:: Kurama: ::Turns and walks to the other guys::  
AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, THE HEARTHROB OF ALL GIRLS....

Botan: Oh get on with it! It's just Yusuke.

Yusuke.... Yusuke: ::Walks out, parading like he's 'all that'::

Girls: BOO!! ::Laughs::

Yusuke: Hey! ::Frowns and walks to the other guys::

Rose: ::Smiles at Kurama:: Kurama: ::Smiles back::

Botan: ::Whispers to Kagome:: She really likes him doesn't she? Kagome: ::Nods::

Hiei: It appears that Yusuke might be right fox.

Kurama: ::Smiles:: I wouldn't mind it.

Yusuke: Hey Rose, why don't you get up here and give us manly men a hug?

Rose: ::Stands and shrugs:: Alright. Yusuke: You'll actually do it? Rose: Sure, why not.

Yusuke: ::Smirks, thinking he's going to get a hug:: Rose: ::Walks up, and hugs Miroku first::

Miroku: ::Goes to grope me::

Botan: Don't even think about it.

Rose: ::Hugs Hiei next::

Hiei: ::Smiles slightly::

Rose: ::InuYasha now::

InuYasha: ::Looks at Kagome sadly::

Rose: ::Kenshin::

Kenshin: ::Hugs me back:: Rose: ::Hugs Kurama now::

Kurama: ::Picks me up around the waist and spins me around::

Rose: ::Laughs as he sets me down:: That's all! Yusuke: Hey! What about me? Rose: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were manly!

Yusuke: Hey... InuYasha: Ooooh! Buuuurn!

Botan: ::Laughs:: You've just been dissed Yusuke!

InuYasha: Umm...can we go get dressed now?

Rose: Of course. Boys: ::Runs into the other room, and comes out a little later to see the girls doubling over in laughter::

Kurama: ::Notices with a smile that the rose he gave me is still in my hand::

Hiei: ::Murmurs:: Happy now fox? Kurama: ::Looks at him::

Hiei: No need to answer. ::Walks over to a dark corner and leans against the wall::

Miroku: Happy now ladies?

Kagome: Why? There wasn't much to look at.

Yusuke/Miroku/InuYasha: HEY!

Girls/Kurama/Kenshin: ::Laughs::

Kurama: Well I found it invigorating.

Botan: I think someone else did too. ::Nudges Rose:

: Rose: ::Hisses:: Botan!!

Kurama: Oh? What was that Botan?

Botan: I said that R- Rose: ::Claps hands over her mouth:: Nothing! ;;;

:: A knock echoes from the front door::

Yusuke: Are you going to get that?

Sesshoumaru: It might be...! ::Hushes up as everyone looks at him::

Rose: ::Giggles and hands Botan to Kagome:: I'll get it. ::Walks to the door and opens it:: ::Sees a girl with brown eyes and long black hair at the door:: Tai-sama! ::Hugs her::

Tai: ::Laughs:: Hello! Sesshoumaru: ::Smiles slightly from where he is:: (A.N.-They are all teens. Including Kenshin.)

Rose: Come on in! You just missed it!

Tai: Missed what? ::Asks as walks down the hallway with me::

Kagome: The guys in their boxers!

Tai: I did!? Daaaang... ::Looks at Sesshoumaru:: Oh...hello. Sesshoumaru: Hello.

Yusuke: ::Looks at Tai, then Sesshoumaru and a smirk spreads on face:: Ooooh...I get it now!

Sesshoumaru: You get nothing.

Kenshin: Oh, who may this be?

Rose: Everyone, this is my best friend Taishya, but you can call her Tai.

Everyone except Sesshoumaru and I: Hello.

Yusuke: I am Yusuke Urameshi.

Kenshin: I am Kenshin Himora, nice to meet you Miss Tai.

Hiei: Hn....Hiei.

Miroku: I am Miroku. Umm...Tai....

Tai: Yes?

Kagome: Leave her alone Miroku!!

You better know me Tai!

Botan: Botan here! ::Winks and holds up a two fingered peace sign::

InuYasha: Feh, hello again.

Kurama: And I am..

Tai: Oh I know who you are Kurama. Rose has told me so much about you.

Rose: Tai!! Shhhh!!! Kurama: ::Looks at Rose, one eyebrow raised::

Kagome: Hey Kurama, could I talk to you?

Kurama: Oh, of course. Kagome: ::Grabs his arm, and drags him outside:: Do you like her?!

Kurama: Who? Tai?

Kagome: ::Sighs:: No! Rose you idiot!

Kurama: Oh... Kagome: Well...?

Kurama: ::Smiles:: I do.

Kagome: ::Giggles:: I knew it!

Kurama: Why? Does she like me?

Kagome: ;;;;; ::Sarcastic voice:: No..... Kurama: Oh....well....

Kagome: She doesn't like you, she LOVES you!

Kurama: ::Is caught off guard by her words:: What!? K

agome: She loves you, you weirdo!

Kurama: Are you serious? Kagome: Would I lie?

Kurama: No, I guess not.

Inside

Yusuke: So Tai, how do you know Fluffy?

Tai: Fluffy? I don't know anyone by that name.

Yusuke: ::Sighs::

InuYasha: He means my dim-witted brother.

Sesshoumaru: ::In a cool voice:: I must disagree. Dim-witted am I?

InuYasha: ::Sighs:: Yah.

Sesshoumaru: ::Says nothing:

: Tai: ::Giggles::

Tai: ::Looks at Sesshoumaru:: Why aren't you saying much? ::Sits next to him::

Sesshoumaru: ::Strains to keep still:: Nothing to say.

Tai: Oh...

Kagome: ::Runs inside::

Kurama: ::Walks after her, hand in pocket::

Rose: ::Beams as sees him::

Kagome: Rose! ::Grabs her arm and drags her to the separate room, not stopping her run::

Rose: What?

Kagome: ::Slams door shut behind her:: He likes you.

Rose: What!?

Kagome: ::Sighs:: You two are so dense!

Rose: Who!?

Kagome: Kurama!

Rose: ::Eyes widen and hand rests lightly on mouth:: Are you serious...

Kagome: Dead.

Rose: ::Smiles gently, and looks at the rose that still is in my fingers:: Wow...I...never would have thought....

Now that Kurama knows how Rose feels, how will he react? Will he be as open with his feelings? Or will he hide them? Find out next chapter


End file.
